Aluminum alloys inherently have high thermal conductivity properties (nearly 3.5 times that of steel). Heating aluminum during a manufacturing process, therefore, may result in an uncontrolled expansion of components that are made from aluminum. This uncontrolled expansion of aluminum components may lead to distortions causing the aluminum components to exceed dimensional tolerances.